There are approximately twelve thousand spinal cord injuries (SCI) per year in the United States alone. The average age of an injured person is twenty-eight years old. There are approximately three-hundred thousand people with SCIs in wheelchairs in the United States. In addition to SCIs, there are also many thousands of cases of strokes as well as thousands of cases of MS diagnoses each year in the United States. Furthermore, many other neurological problems afflict people and confine them to wheelchairs. The numbers of such cases world-wide is commensurately larger yet.
Providing such physically afflicted individuals an ability to stand may help maintain and improve their health. Walking therapy may restore function in SCI individuals and in those who have suffered paralyzing strokes. The beneficial results from walking therapy may be enhanced if the paralyzed individual can consistently and regularly perform the therapy. Mental health benefits may accrue as well to SCI individuals who may independently exercise or practice therapy.